At Second Sight
by ducky-doll
Summary: *Finished* Wanting to join a prestigious Quidditch school, 7th Year Oliver Wood is forced to be tutored, by the uncool and unpopular Hermione Granger! Then things change when he begins to fall for her... Please R/R!
1. Chapter One

****

"At Second Sight"

Author's Note: It's been a long, long time since I have attempted to write a fanfic, not to mention a novel-length one however I have had a recent urge to write so here I am back at fanfiction.net. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed my older stories recently, though I haven't had a chance to thank you personally, I appreciate each review heaps! Heaps of people have been e-mailing me lately about my stories Hermerella, Changes and Crystal Tears- unfortunately, at this point in time I have no future plans to continue with them. Things could change in the future but at the moment I'm more interested in writing this one. I'm really sorry. Anyway, 'At Second Sight' is going to be a Hermione/Oliver fic and if you have read or seen 'A Walk to Remember' then that is the sort of thing to expect as it is going to loosely follow that plot. Please note that a lot of facts have been changed, ie, their year levels and this is because I felt it would be more believable if the characters were closer in age. I also apologise for such a long author's note, I just had to get it all out straight away. And now, without further ado...

****

Chapter One...

I didn't know what to expect when I decided to apply for the English School of Quidditch (ESQ). It wasn't really something I'd questioned. I was going to be a pro Quidditch player and that was the end of story, it had been my life's dream for as long as I could possibly remember and the thought of it not coming true was something too unbearable to even think about. I guess I just thought that seeing as I was a darn good player and the captain of the good ol' Gryffindor team that I'd immediately be accepted. After all, I didn't know any other player who could beat me with those Quaffles.

But then something totally out of the blue happened. I was kindly informed by my house teacher that to even apply for the ESQ, I needed to have academic grades that were at least of an A standard. Academic meaning non-Quidditch related. And A meaning above C which is where my average currently sat. It was at the beginning of my seventh and final year that I realised something rather important that had previously skipped my mind.

I was in a lot of trouble.

The first thing my house teacher, Professor McGonagall told me was that I needed a tutor in Arithmancy, Potions and Muggle Studies. Coming from a magical background I still had no idea what a 'telephone' and 'computer' was, even if that was stuff you were meant to have studied in your very first year at Hogwarts. Now you're probably thinking 'what an irresponsible boy this Oliver Wood is... how could he let his grades fall this far behind and not do anything about it?' or maybe you're thinking 'well, what's the big deal? Study hard and all shall be good'. Nuh-ah. Not quite. To be perfectly honest with you, it felt like my life was over. If I was to be tutored in three subjects that would mean at least three nights of extra study than usual and that's on top of the usual homework. Three nights without Quidditch was something I never thought would happen. It was disastrous. Catastrophic. Incomprehendable. No.

So that's what I told Professor McGonagall. Now, don't get me wrong, she was a decent teacher. A little on the frumpy side and a little bit too strict but all in all, an improvement on Snape who had spent three years of his life deliberately trying to make things harder for me than they already were. I'm not an academic student. Never have been and probably never will be. Let's just say that Snape liked reminding me of that fact.

But back to Professor McGonagall. I suppose she kind of expected that response from me because she seemed well prepared with a come back. She pretty much told me that this was my life I was talking about, not just a couple of measly weeks. She said that if I wanted to be a pro-Quidditch player that I needed the right grades to get into the right school and if Quidditch was my real passion then I would have to do it. When she put it like that I really didn't have much of a choice did I?

The next step was finding the right tutor. I suggested Amy Torres, another seventh year Gryffindor. She was a real nice girl; gorgeous long legs and real great blonde hair. Professor McGonagall suggested Percy Weasley. I then suggested Melanie Goulburn, a seventh year Ravenclaw. She wasn't bad either; silky shiny black hair and really big green eyes. Professor McGonagall suggested Percy again.

So you can kind of see where this was going. Professor McGonagall was determined for my tutor to be anybody except for the attractive girls who I wanted while I was determined for my tutor to be anybody except Percy. Not that Percy wasn't a mate. He was a real great guy, infact a real great friend too. But the thought of being locked up in a study room with Percy for two hours three nights a week was enough to give me goosebumps. Because I knew that Percy would get frustrated and angry with me if I didn't get the answers right after three hundred attempts and three hundred attempts was usually how long it took me to figure something else. No, I needed to find somebody more... patient. And patience wasn't high on Percy's list of personality traits.

Eventually, Professor McGonagall and I resorted to looking through student roll lists. Of course I figured the longer it took to find a tutor, the longer it would be until I had to start being tutored. I was really getting my hopes up when Professor McGonagall couldn't find anyone in the sixth or seventh years and was just about ready to celebrate when suddenly she looked up from her lists and smiled. 

"Bingo!" she cried.

"Bingo?" I asked, a blank look of confusion on my face.

"I've found you the perfect tutor," she smiled triumphant.

I couldn't help but let out a slight groan. "Yeah... who?"

"She's a fifth year but I think you'll like her. Her name is Hermione Granger. You should know her, she's a good friend of Harry Potter's."

I forced a smile. I vaguely knew who Hermione was. I'd seen her around in the Gryffindor Tower often enough. I'd seen her often enough to know she was no super model. And to me, it couldn't get much worse than that.

* * * * *

I suppose I must sound awfully nasty to you. After all, I was only a teenage boy obsessed with sport and how girls look. Hermione wasn't disgusting or feral to look at. She didn't have bad personal hygeine and she didn't smell like rotten eggs or anything. She was just... plain. After a few close up looks at her I even figured if she actually took a bit of care with her appearance she'd look all right. Naturally, I put that thought out of my mind very quickly.

I hadn't had the courage to tell any of my friends that I needed a tutor. Though my friends were usually all right and understanding, not even they would be able to understand that I needed a tutor to get into the ESQ. On top of all this, Hermione was only a fifth year and to be a seventh year being tutored by a fifth year was extremely humiliating. I was also still trying to figure out just how to fit in enough Quidditch training between study sessions.

Our first meeting took place in the astronomy tower at seven o' clock one Friday night. I was already in a bad mood because seeing as it was a Friday night and I was a seventh year I was meant to be at Hogsmeade with my friends drinking Butterbeer and mucking around. Instead I was stuck at school. And there was no way I could explain this to Hermione, after all she'd never experienced the privelages of being a senior student and somehow, I felt that even if had been a seventh year, she still wouldn't have had the most rivoting of social lives.

"Hi Oliver," Hermione said. It was clear that she too was nervous and I could tell from the way she didn't quite look at me. Her eyes sort of gazed off to the side of my face like she was looking at something on the wall behind me. Her greeting also surprised me because she called me by my first name and not my last, which is what most people called me.

"Hi," I grunted, staring at the ground wishing that it would suddenly swallow me up or something.

"Ahem," she cleared her throat after realising that I was going to make no further conversational efforts. "I suppose we better get started then."

I must admit, I give her credit for her attempts to be cheerful even when it was like the room had a layer of dislike floating on top of it. 

"Yeah," I grunted again and followed her to a table where she had neatly set up a pile of seventh year textbooks, some blank sheets of parchment, a brand new bottle of blue ink and some standard quills. I guess she didn't use sugar quills like normal students did.

It wasn't anything personal towards Hermione. Looking back, I really did act very selfishly and rude. After all, it wasn't like I was paying her to tutor me and she didn't have to be there. Unlike me, she had a choice and she chose to help me and I never really showed her how grateful I was, even if I didn't realise it immediately. It's very lucky Hermione was understanding and persistent because I'm truly surprised she didn't just walk out on me right there and then. Rather though, she sat down opposite me and faced me.

"So we'll start on Muggle Studies to get warmed up and then we'll try a bit of Potions and hopefully we'll get round to Arithmancy because I was talking to your teacher, Professor Thudgepin today and he mentioned you had a test coming up. Now you were up to chapter eleven in 'A Wonderful Muggle World' I believe and you were studying the way children are brought up yes?"

I couldn't believe what she had just said. Hermione had sure done her homework, I'll give you that much. Partly out of shock, I just nodded in return.

"Okay then... uhh..." she glanced down at the textbook and smiled awkwardly at me (or more towards the wall behind me again). "We'll begin with a quick quiz just so I know what you already know and don't bore you too much."

I lay back in the chair and crossed my arms. "Okay," I managed to say. 

Yeah, yeah, you don't need to tell me. I was being very hostile and for no reason I know! 

"So how are muggle children fed?" Hermione asked.

"Through their mouths," I replied sarcastically.

Giving me a look of despair and also frustration, she continued. "And if the parents are busy or working, where do they leave their children to be looked after?"

"Somewhere else."

"Okay... well, how about, how long is a piece of string?"

I didn't answer. Not because I noticed the ridiculous question, but because I didn't actually hear her. I was too busy staring out the window at the stars wondering if my friends were having a good time in Hogsmeade. At that moment I was feeling awfully sorry for myself.

My noticable lack of interest was the last straw for Hermione who slammed the book down on the table. The sudden thumping noise and the vibrations the table sent off were enough to regain my attention. I stared at her blankly until she began to turn pink.

"Look Oliver, I do not have to be here. I know you're obviously very upset that you need a tutor but really, you could at least try to be respectful of me." Her tone was so harsh that she looked almost scary. Then, in a much more peaceful and quiet manner she continued. "Hey," she said more softly. "I know you don't want to be here. Neither do I but I think tonight probably isn't the best night for a study session when you're obviously not in the most happy of moods. How about we meet in the library tomorrow night at eight and we'll discuss our options then. When you're in a calmer mood hopefully."

I was again too stunned for words. "All right, that's fine by me," I replied and walked out of the room without even taking another glance back at her. I left everything for her and her weird eyes that didn't look you in the face to clean up all the textbooks and paper and also the ink which had been spilt when she'd slammed the book down. 

I didn't need a tutor. I needed Quidditch.


	2. Chapter Two

****

Chapter Two...

I didn't exactly speak to Hermione much the next day and she didn't make a huge effort to communicate with me either. We passed each other on the way to the Great Hall for breakfast and though I could tell from my peripheral vision that she was trying to make eye contact with me, I looked right into the distance as far away from her as possible. 

My best friend Noel kept asking me questions about where I'd been the previous night when they'd all been in Hogsmeade. Usually I didn't miss those Friday night trips for anything so he could pretty much tell that it must have been something pretty important for me to not come. I tried lying first by saying I'd been seeing Professor McGonagall about the Quidditch training nights and then when he didn't look convinced I just changed the subject completely.

After lunch I really began dreading the night. Although I had calmed down quite significantly, I was still a bit uptight about the whole tutor thing and I was still mad at Hermione, even though I really didn't have any reason to be. During the afternoon I watched the clock's hands tick round, passing the hours which all seemed to be going in fast forward. Eventually dinner came and went and finally, it was time to meet Hermione.

I trudged into the library, my head low for fear of someone seeing me and my feet heavy, leaving dirty mud prints on the carpet.

It wasn't hard to spot Hermione as she was the only one in the library besides the librarian, Madam Pince. This was a good thing because it meant nobody would see me associating with Hermione, but also a negative thing because it meant I'd be under closer supervisation from Madam Pince. I had a sudden horrible feeling that this had been Hermione's masterplan and I began to feel rather nauseous.

"Hi Oliver," she greeted me with that weird look. She looked as uncomfortable as I felt.

"Hi," I replied, trying to sound a little more friendly than last night.

I watched her take a deep breath and roll her shoulders. "So do you want me to tutor you or not?"

I shrugged. "Do you really want the answer to that?"

She sighed. "I guess not. But come on Oliver, your entire career depends on this!"

I nodded, feeling frustrated at her kindness when I had done nothing except tease her and talk about her behind her back with my friends. She was too smart to be completely oblivious to this teasing and name calling and for one second there I admired her courage.

"Don't you know your life depends on you taking a few extra hours out per week?"

Her bossiness was beginning to get on my nerves again. "Well, I don't get it!" I exploded, causing Madam Pince to send a nasty glare in my direction even though there was nobody else in the library who I could have distracted. "I just don't get it," I repeated softer. "Why are you helping me? You don't have to? Why?"

Hermione looked up from her hands which she'd been staring at but didn't meet my eyes. "Because I thought you needed me to. If you don't well just tell me because I don't want to waste any more of your precious time." Now it was her who stood up, left the table and exited the library and this time it was me who was stuck clearing up. 

* * * * *

"Oi, Wood!" called Noel the next morning. It was Sunday- my favourite day of the week. Sunday meant no classes, no homework and nothing that was expected of us students. Total freedom. Within reason of course.

Usually I went out flying with some of the other Quidditch players on my Sunday mornings. And that morning I really needed the break. As my feet lifted off the pitch I could practically feel my bones cracking from not having been flying for so long. Well, it felt like a long time, I probably hadn't even seen a broomstick for at least three days. To my right I saw Noel zoom past me doing loops in the air. Though Noel wasn't on the Quidditch team, he was a good flyer. His only problem was lack of concentration. Sure he could do awesome daring loops and tricks, he just didn't have the patience to practise Quidditch constantly and his attention-span somewhat lacked.

My friend Charlotte suddenly flew right over my head. Now Charlotte was not bad looking at all. If she hadn't been a good friend I certainly would have been interested in her. She looked hot all the time and that's all there was to it. As she zoomed off into the distance I could see her dark auburn pony tail swishing in the wind. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Noel staring too.

"Cut it out," I yelled jokingly into his direction.

"What?" he asked innocently. "You gotta admit Wood, she's hot!" Noel didn't give me a chance to respond as he then proceeded to chase after me. Being a much more experienced flyer, I was easily able to keep out of arm range however just the feeling of being in the sky gave me a rush of adrenaline that I had craved way too long. I couldn't help but think how miserable the next few months of my life were going to be, that is if Hermione ever decided to talk to me again. But I dismissed any thoughts of study right away. I had to enjoy my time in the sky as much as I could and I didn't want to waste it by worrying.

* * * * *

The feeling of happiness couldn't last forever though and eventually the clouds came out and with them, the rain. Now, I may have been an excellent flyer but not even I could fly too well in a lightning thunderstorm. The thought of getting killed crossed my mind and for a split second I thought that could end all my tutoring problems. Of course, I gave myself a mental slapping for thinking such a thing too. I may have been rude, selfish and image conscious but I wasn't stupid. At least not completely.

So we ran inside to the safety and warmness of the castle. It was a little darker than usual but there were still plenty of random students milling around the corridors, visiting friends, catching up on gossip (or creating gossip as I stared in awe at a couple passionately kissing each other in a corner). I shook myself off like a dog causing tiny droplets of water to spray in all directions.

"Charming," said a voice behind me.

Surprised, I turned around to find myself looking down at Hermione. It took every fibre in my body to stop myself from groaning outloud. I glanced quickly over her shoulder to see where my friends were. Noel and Charlotte who had been at the Quidditch supplies cupboard putting away some broomsticks were now talking to Percy who had stopped them in their tracks. Thank the Great Wizards for that!

"Hi," I replied, eager to get away from her as soon as possible. I didn't even want to think about what would happen if someone saw me with her. Just because she was a fellow Gryffindor didn't mean I wanted to socialise. "Did you want something?"

"Oh, umm... I just wanted to apologise for being so snappy in the library last night," she said, smiling hopefully at me as if she were praying I'd forgive her.

I heard somebody snort with laughter behind me. Feeling my face turn beet red I looked around to see Noel and Charlotte, both with an amused sort of look on their faces.

I opened my mouth to say something but no words came out. I looked hopelessly at my friends who were shaking from trying not to laugh too loudly and back at Hermione who had a stunned, confused expression in her eyes. 

"What's going on here?" choked Noel between laughs.

"Library?" added Charlotte. "You two? That's where you were!"

"I can explain," I replied. "This loser here tried to trick me into meeting her at the library!" I grimaced as I heard myself speak. "She actually had the nerve to try and hit on me!" I forced a laugh.

Noel, who was hard to convince, eyed me suspiciously. Then he looked at Hermione who was looking down at the floor. I thought she might protest and blurt out the truth but she didn't even look as if she planned on saying anything. Instead, her head hung low and I could tell she was disappointed in me. So was I actually.

Charlotte laughed even louder and pushed forcefully at Hermione's shoulder causing her to look up in alarm. "You actually thought you stood a chance with Wood?" she cried evilly. "As if girl, this lad is popular. He's cool. He's everything you're not. So you're just wasting your time!"

Hermione looked at me with her big, brown eyes pleading for me to defend her but I didn't. I couldn't. I just shrugged. "Yeah, let's leave this beaver-teeth-book worm to talk to herself."

"Yeah," agreed Noel who was now, hopefully, persuaded. He and Charlotte followed me back to the Gryffindor Tower still joking and imitating Hermione in squeaky, high pitched voices. I occasionally joined in but my heart wasn't in it. And I wasn't sure why.


	3. Chapter Three

****

Chapter Three...

So I was nasty. I was mean and what I said to Hermione was completely unacceptable. Not that she didn't deserve it... she had the audacity to come and speak to me, publicly! Well, I hadn't really told her not to but it was for her own good! I only didn't want her to talk to me because she'd end up feeling hurt, like she did then.

I stopped trying to justify my actions. What I'd said was wrong and that was all there was to it. But what really got me was the fact that I had been spending so much time thinking about things other than Quidditch lately. It was now Wednesday, three days after I'd last even been near a broomstick and you know what? I hadn't really felt the need to fly either, which was totally strange for me!

Classes had been classes, not excitement filled nor the most depressing time in my life. My grades had not been improving much to Professor McGonagall's disappointment and one afternoon she pulled me aside.

"Wood, how have your study lessons been going?" she asked, after pulling onto my shoulder rather tightly.

"Uhh..." I looked at the ground. Professor McGonagall was one of those few people who could make me feel extremely inferior.

"Well?" she prodded.

"Umm... Hermione and I had a little... falling out."

"Oh... I see. And let me guess, this was completely her fault?"

"Not completely," I replied honestly.

"Hmm..." she seemed to know the full story without even asking me. "Well I think you should apologise for being so rude and inconsiderate to her feelings even after she'd gone out of her way to be helpful."

"Excuse me?" I blurted out. "How do you know all that?"

"I am merely observant, a skill you should learn, Wood," was her response. Before I could answer back, she turned around and walked away. I opened my mouth to protest but then closed it again. It wasn't worth it. But she had been right. I needed to find Hermione, and find her fast.

* * * * * 

It wasn't hard to find Hermione. After knowing her for less than a week I had already pretty much figured out where she was likely to 'hang out'. Those places consisted of either her dormitory or the library. Seeing as I wasn't far from the library I decided to try there first and I was right.

I tried ducking my head as I entered as I had seen a couple of 7th year Hufflepuff boys I knew just enter but then realised that my ducking of head was one of the very reasons that Hermione wasn't talking to me in the first place. So I held it up as high as I could without looking like a snob and proudly walked in.

I could practically hear everyone go 'Oh my goodness, why is Oliver Wood in the library?' as I opened the entrance doors. A few groups of kids looked up at me in astonishment and I could feel my cheeks blushing. I ignored the eyes burning through the back of my head and walked over to where Hermione, surprise, was studying.

She knew I had entered, I could tell from the way she was forcefully scribbling down notes with her quill, pressing so hard into the parchment that she was making holes in it. 

"Hermione," I began.

She didn't look up.

  
"Look at me... please?" I tried.

"Go away Wood," she replied. I noticed she had called me Wood too, not Oliver. Suppose that was a bit 'personal' now.

My first instinct was to yell 'fine!' and storm off but something stopped me. Perhaps it was my sympathetic side finally showing through. So instead of yelling and possibly being banned from the library for life, I just nodded, trying to appear understanding. "Hermione," I said softly. "I'm sorry."

I hoped this would sound sincere and genuine. Apparently not.

"I said, go away," she repeated, still not taking her eyes off the parchment.

"Please?" my patience was really wearing thin now. Finally, as I was about to give up all signs of hope, a miracle occured. 

She sighed and put her quill down. "What did you want to talk to me about?"

"Well," I began. Now that I actually did have her attention I wasn't sure what to say. I was feeling rather stupid. 

"Yes?" she asked, impatiently. 

"Hermione, all I wanted to say was that I'm sorry for speaking to you and about you so rudely. It was selfish and I shouldn't have done it."

"Is that all?"

"Uhh... I guess so."

"Good, can you please leave now? I have a lot of homework to do."

"Oh," I took a step away from the table. "I'll uhh... see you round then yeah?"

"Yeah," she murmured before shutting me out completely.

* * * * *

I didn't sleep that much that night. I couldn't help but still feel immensely guilty about Hermione even though I knew I had done the right thing and apologised. I knew that would be the end of our study sessions, not that they had really been that exciting and work-filled as it was. The only good thing to come of this whole situation was that hopefully, I could just get my life back to the way it had been before the whole Hermione thing. I could go back to hanging out with Noel and Charlotte and Percy and maybe even get the Gryffindor Quidditch team training harder again as they'd been relaxing more since I had been occupied with study.

The only problems with the plan was that:

a) It meant I was back to square one - being too dumb for ESQ and

b) I still felt guilty - damn my guilty conscience.

I tried calming myself by listening to music all morning while I had some free classes. I paced up and down the room, deep in thought until one of the other guys in my dormitory threw his alarm clock at me as I was driving him crazy. But in that time I had been thinking, I had been remembering the 'old days' in my time at Hogwarts.

I remembered classes and exams but of course I remembered Quidditch the most. My Quidditch matches which had always been the highest of priorities for me. After Alex had thrown his alarm clock at me, I was reduced to remembering while sitting on my bed. I must have been so lost in my thoughts that I didn't hear the footsteps approaching my bed.

"Oliver?" someone suddenly said.

"Arrghhhh!" I was so startled that I lifted about five feet off the mattress.

"Oh my goodness, I'm sorry!" 

I recognised the voice this time. Hermione.

I swung open the curtain that had been draped around the four poster and saw her standing there, fiddling with something in her hands. It looked like a piece of crumpled parchment. Her hair was hanging loosely down her shoulders and I could tell her dress robes were new as they weren't faded or too short. All in all, she didn't look that bad!

"Hermione!" I said, surprised.

"Hi," she said. 

"Hi," I said.

"Umm..." she looked at her hands. "I just wanted to give you this..." she quickly shoved the piece of parchment in my lap. I glanced down and picked it up and by the time I had looked up again, she was gone and I sighed as I heard the dormitory door close behind her. Curiously, I began unfolding the parchment which had been folded many, many, many times over. As I opened it out, my eyes widened in wonder. What on earth had she done?

****

Author's Note: Hi everyone, thanks heaps for all your gorgeous reviews, I really appreciate them. I'm sorry if the chapters haven't been coming out as fast as I would have liked lately; my other computer that I usually use for story-typing is dead and school has been killing me recently with all my committments. Anyway, keep reading and writing and reviewing, I hope you like how this story is turning out!


	4. Chapter Four

****

Chapter Four...

__

Dear Oliver,

Under the following conditions I shall tutor you.

1. You must always arrive punctually to your lessons and you will TRY YOUR BEST during them!

2. You will always treat me with some form of respect whether we're in public or not. I do not ask you to be befriend me, I just don't want you to put me down in front of your friends and mine.

3. You must promise never to fall in love with me.

Sincerely yours,

Hermione

I grinned as I read the third rule listed. Yeah, like that was ever going to happen! I shook my head and folded the letter back up and placed it in my special box under my bed.

All right, so I suppose you're thinking, 'what sort of loser is this guy? He has a special box under his bed?' But shut up, I happened to really treasure my special box and nobody else even knew about it. It was my little secret and making sure nobody else was around to witness it, I pulled out the dust covered shoe box and carefully took off the lid.

It wasn't often that I placed items in my box. The items that did go in there were either really important to me or something I didn't want anyone else to say. Hermione's letter qualified in the latter. My plan was to just sit the letter on top of the other items but once I had snuck a peak at them, I couldn't help but lift them all out for another trip down 'memory lane'.

The first thing I picked up was a little golden snitch that my Dad had bought me at the first Quidditch game we'd been to together when I was very young. It had a rusty 'Puddlemere United' engraved on the side and I smiled as I remembered all the fun times we'd had together. Pushing any thoughts of Dad out of my mind though, I kept looking.

Next was a photo of my whole family together. There was Mum, whose long brown hair was swishing in the wind as she waved to the camera, and my older sister Elizabeth who was laughing at something Dad had said and of course there was Dad... he had his arm around me and we all looked extremely happy. I must have been only about five at the time and I could actually remember where we'd been when this photo had been taken. It was the last holiday my family had been on since... Dad passed away.

I almost felt a tear in my eye as I shoved the letter on top of the photo and put the box back where it had been. Oliver! I scowled myself. Don't cry, don't be such a wuss! Refusing to break my 'strong man' image, I forced the tear back and changed what I'd been thinking about. Quidditch. Had to think Quidditch.

Seeing as Hermione hadn't actually given me any times yet as when she wanted to tutor me I decided I'd make the most of my freedom of the day and have a bit of a good, long fly before my afternoon classes began. I pulled out my trusty broomstick and marched down the dormitory stairs and out of the common room, through the corridors, past Noel and Charlotte who looked like they'd finally given into their mutual attraction and out onto the Quidditch pitch.

"Ahhh..." I breathed in the good fresh air with a grin wider than a Fluppagus's wingspan (which is quite impressive I might add).

Pushing off the hard ground, I soared up into the air rising higher and higher until I was so high that even the Quidditch goal posts looked remarkably small.

Zooooooom! I flew around, taking in as much of the best feeling in the world that I could. I must have been up there for at least an hour, not once tiring, because before I knew it, my watch told me it was lunchtime and as I felt my stomach grumble, it seemed to agree.

Hesitating to come down but knowing I'd forever regret it if I didn't eat lunch, I slowly descended from the sky. Feeling more energetic than I had for awhile, I ran the rest of the way inside and sat down in my usual seat at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall.

Lunch appeared and I scoffed down as much as I could. Luckily for me, I had flying classes after lunch so I'd need as much food as I could.

Percy, who was opposite me, remarked on my eating skills. "Gee Oliver, looks like you haven't eaten for weeks."

Besides Hermione, Percy was the only other person I knew who called me Oliver. Even my mum tended to call me Wood these days.

"He hasn't been," said Noel. "He's been too busy meeting with know-it-all Granger in the library," Noel joked, overhearing Percy and then proceeding to make kissy noises at me.

Even though Noel didn't know the truth, what he said really embarrassed me and I could feel my ears turn pink. Burrowing myself deeper in my bowl of soup I pretended I hadn't heard him.

"What classes have you got this afternoon Oliver?" asked Percy.

"Flying," I grinned.

"Excellent indeed," he replied. "I believe I have Advanced Arithmancy."

"Excellent," I responded, trying to sound enthusiastic for him. I could barely cope with normal Arithmancy let alone advanced!

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Hermione approaching the table. 

"Oh no..." I muttered under my breath as I realised what she was doing. I glanced nervously at the empty seat next to me. 

"What's the matter?" asked Percy, looking awfully concerned for me.

"Hi Oliver!" interrupted a bright and cheery looking Hermione.

Noel and Charlotte nearly spat their soup out.

"Hello Hermione," answered Percy, known for being polite to everyone.

"Hi," I said.

"Do you mind?" she asked, gesturing towards the empty seat.

"Of course not," I said, barely believing that this was me talking. Across from us, Noel and Charlotte were watching on in terror and in shock.

"So you read my letter?" asked Hermione, helping herself to a bread roll.

I passed the butter to her. "Yes I did and I agree to every condition."

"Good, the last one?"

"Especially the last one," I smiled.

This was all becoming far too much for Charlotte and she butted in. "Excuse me, but what is going on Wood?" she hissed. Noel looked ready to faint.

"What ever do you mean?" I asked Charlotte, innocently.

"Why is this twirp sitting here with us? And why did you let her?" she practically screeched.

"Because..." I began to say. Hermione looked at me with her big brown eyes and I forgot my hesitation completely. "Because she's my friend." I grinned at her.

Charlotte dropped her spoon. "I'm leaving," she said and in a huff, stormed off. Noel gave me a funny look that I couldn't quite determine before following her.

"I'm very proud of you," said Percy who'd been spectating with large interest. "Hermione, I like what you've done to Oliver."

Hermione smiled graciously. "Thank you Percy."

"Now, I have finished my lunch I must go and collect my Advanced Arithmancy books before I'm late for class."

"But Perce," I replied. "Lunch doesn't finish until another fifteen minutes."

"Ah," he said. "You never know what unexpected event might throw you off track."

Shaking my head in disbelief and amusement, I watched Percy stand up, push his chair in, replace his napkin to where it was and walking with his chest puffed out so his Head Boy badge would stand out, exited the hall.

"Thanks Oliver," said Hermione, when we were practically alone.

For the first time in her company, I gave a genuine smile. "You are so totally welcome." 

* * * * *

Flying class as usual, flew by. Why was it that whenever I had something like Potions or Divinition the minutes ticked by so slowly that it felt like a lifetime before class was over and yet when it was flying class it seemed to be over in ten seconds?

I trudged back to the Gryffindor tower with a slightly stiff back and drooping eye lids. I barely noticed the poster up on the Gryffindor notice board that was surrounded by a crowd of people all wanting to see what was up there. It wasn't until I was up in the dormitory that Percy who was reading a huge, thick book looked up at me and remarked, "Isn't this splendid Oliver?" that I realised something was going on.

"What's splendid?" I asked.

"The ball," he replied casually.

I dropped my broomstick. "What ball?"

Percy smiled. "Too tired to even notice the flocking of students down there?" he asked.

I tried hard to remember what the common room had been like as I'd passed through it and vaguely remembered a bunch of excited students. "Uhh please elaborate..."

He sighed. "You miss far too much Oliver. There is a ball coming up, scheduled for two weeks from now to celebrate Hogwart's 763rd birthday and it's going to be all posh and fancy. Very formal and very exciting."

"763rd?" I asked.

Percy shrugged. "Apparently Professor Dumbledore likes that number."

"Oh fair enough, and what? Do we need dates or anything?"

Percy rolled his eyes. "What do you think?"

I nodded. I was beginning to get an idea of who I wanted to ask too.


	5. Chapter Five

****

Author's Note: Okay guys, I hate putting author's notes at the start of chapters however from my reviews, I think it's important that this is stated before you continue reading. This story is not 'A Walk to Remember'. I said at the very start that it would loosely follow the plot but stress less, calm down and don't forget to breathe, I think I have enough imagination to be able to write my own plot and though I have got ideas from Nicholas Sparks' most amazing creation, 'At Second Sight' will, I promise you, turn out different and the ending has been in my head from the moment I started writing the first chapter. And now you all have piece of mind, I shall continue where we left off...

Chapter Five...

Yes, I bet you're all thinking, 'Figures- he is going to ask Hermione' because after what I've told you so far, that's what I would be thinking too. But no. I'm sorry to have disillusioned you but for the purpose of the ball, Hermione was far from what was on my mind.

If you really want to know who I was thinking of asking, it was actually Katherine, got you there didn't I? You see, after looking through my memory box, I remembered a very special person. Her name was (obviously) Katherine, and during the time of my father's passing, she was always there to help me and comfort me especially when I didn't want to face my family.

Now Katherine had been a gorgeous little girl. But after we were both accepted at Hogwarts, we'd been sorted into different houses. I was a Gryffindor and she was a Hufflepuff. I didn't have anything against Hufflepuffs, really I didn't, but it was hard for us to stay really close friends because well, firstly we didn't have any classes together and secondly, let's just say that since Katherine had reached age about nine, she wasn't as good looking as she used to be. I imagine you are thinking I'm a very image conscience and selfish kind of guy but I promise you, I really don't mean to be. Sometimes it just turns out that way...

So there's the story of Kat and I for you. I decided that I needed to regain Kat's friendship because after seeing the terrible way in which Noel and Charlotte had treated Hermione, I had finally woken up to what absolute losers those two were. Naturally, I didn't intend on telling them what I thought straight to their faces but it was time I found some new friends. Or, made up with the old.

After a bit of hunting around and asking a couple of second year Hufflepuffs, I managed to find the entrance to the Hufflepuff Tower. It had a great big painting of an old fashioned jester guarding the way and I stood there meekly, hoping it would let me in even though I knew right from the start that I had no chance.

"Hi," I began.

The jester laughed at me. "A Gryffindor eh? And a seventh year one too, looking at how big and tall you are."

"Correct," I answered, feeling slightly humiliated at the way he laughed at me.

"Well what do you want?" he asked.

"Uhh, I was hoping you might let me get through to the Hufflepuff Tower?"

I was then interrupted by a couple of Hufflepuffs who were coming out of their tower and as the Jester swung to the left, I tried to get a peek inside but 'swwooosh', he was back in place before I could actually tell what anything looked like.

"No Hufflepuff Tower in there," the Jester laughed.

I was beginning to get very irritated. "Look, I don't have any weapons or plans to hurt anybody, I'm just looking for a Hufflepuff girl and I need to get inside to find her. Please can you let me in?"

The Jester just laughed even harder. "Oohh, la la," he chuckled. "Is she your girlfriend?" he taunted, putting plenty of childish emphasis on the word 'girlfriend'. 

"No," I retorted. "She's just a friend!" I didn't even understand why this Jester was getting to me so badly.

"Her name?"

"Katherine James."

"Oh, well, she left about fifteen minutes ago, went to the library or something," the Jester answered quite casually. "You're boring, I'm going to visit some friends. Ciao!"

As I watched him leap into another painting, causing a young lady having a cup of tea to nearly have a heart attack, I threw my arms up in the air. Grrrr! Instead of getting myself worked up even further however, I just headed off in the direction of where I hoped the library was, seeing as I wasn't exactly familiar with this part of the castle.

* * * * *

After about ten minutes of aimlessly wandering around, I stumbled my way across the big entrance to the library. Sighing with relief, I pushed the doors open and walked in, not quite believing that I was back in the library again and so soon.

"Good afternoon Mr Wood," said Madam Pince. I shuddered. I really was becoming a regular.

To the right, I spotted Hermione with her head burrowed into some gigantic book. Behind her however, was a large mound of familiar dark brown hair.

Nervously, I walked over to the mound of hair and tapped it's owner on the shoulder.

Startled, she turned around. "Oliver!"

"Hi Kat," I smiled, trying not to grimace at the huge, long scar across her cheek. Everytime I saw that scar I couldn't help but feel guilty as I'm sure you would too if you had given it to her.

The scar wasn't anything magical and mystical like Harry Potter's, Kat's was merely from a nasty Quidditch accident. When we had been about nine years of age, I had persuaded Kat to come out flying with me as I had no one else to throw the Quaffle to. Kat hated flying and I knew it but being the awfully persuasive fellow I am, I somehow managed to get her in the air. Anyway, all was going well except for a few near falls on Kat's behalf until she missed one of my throws and the Quaffle went flying smack bang right in her face. The Quaffle had been a bit old, it had been my father's and because it was his, it was my favourite. Because it was a bit old, some of the leather had torn away leaving a nasty piece of wire stitching sticking out. 

"OUCH!" she had cried, as blood came running out of her cheek in thick red oozes.

I completely freaked out then and tried to get her safely down onto firm ground. She had never once blamed me for the scar saying 'it was an accident Oliver, an accident!' however I had never quite gotten over it. Especially seeing as she had been so pretty!

Nowadays though, Kat liked being in the library, away from the terrible and cruel people who called her 'Harry Wannabe' or 'Scar Face the second'. Though I had never actually teased her myself, knowing I was to blame, I hadn't really stuck up for her in front of other people either. 

I began to wonder what had come over me. I was suddenly waking up to how nasty and horrible I could be.

"Oliver, what a surprise!" Kat smiled back.

I sat down in an empty chair opposite her. "How have you been?" I asked.

"Oh, uh, quite good thank you, and yourself?" she still seemed very surprised.

"Oh yeah, not bad," I replied, grinning and nodding my head up and down.

"And Quidditch? Still quite involved with that eh? Are you going to apply for the English School of Quidditch?" asked Kat, closing the cover of her rather large book. In the background I could see Hermione was no longer studying but paying a lot of attention to what Kat and I were saying.

"Yes, yes," I said, my voice slightly wavering. It wasn't like I had to tell her everything, after all, I didn't want to bore her with the details of how I was too dumb to get in. And especially not with Hermione eavesdropping on us.

"So..." Kat tried to be casual. "Any reason you decided to come for a visit?"

"Well actually," I said. "Now that you mention it, yes."

"Well?" she asked.

I tried not to stare at the scar. "I was wondering if you were going to the ball with anyone?"

"No, not yet, why?"

"I was also wondering if you'd like to go with me then." Pheww, I'd said it. I could practically see Hermione's ears perk up even more.

"Really?" Kat seemed gobsmacked. "Gee Oliver, why are you asking me?"

"Uhh..." I tried to answer but to be truthful, I didn't know the answer to that one myself. "Cos I thought we needed to catch up and the ball was the perfect opportunity."

"Hmm..." Kat thought for a moment.

My God, I thought. Is it really that difficult to decide? I could feel my cheeks burning up and I was beginning to dread what she was going to say next. To think I was going to be rejected by someone with a massive scar on their face and also within earshot of Hermione aka bookworm.

I tried not to think such radical thoughts.

"Yes," Kat finally decided. "I'd love to Oliver, thank you for asking."

* * * * *

After she'd accepted, we'd arranged all the meeting details and before I knew it, it was time for the ball. In the weeks to follow that afternoon, I had been having regular study sessions with Hermione and although none stood out for being particularly rivoting, none were particularly ugly either. All in all, the study thing was beginning to work out and I liked that fact. Not once though, did the topic of the ball come up.

It was finally the evening of the ball and Percy, Noel and I were in our shared bathroom looking at our reflections in the mirror. We had had to physically drag Percy out of the Prefects' bathroom because neither Noel nor I liked to think that Percy could ever out do us in looks and after hearing about all the beauty products in the Prefects' bathroom, anything was possible.

We all stared at ourselves and shook our heads solemnly.

"I officially declare," began Noel.

"That was look really, really stupid," finished Percy and I together. 

Stupid was definitely one of many words I would have used to describe our appearances. Not only were all our dress robes far too short for us but somehow, each and every one of us had managed to have an outbreak of pimples over the previous night. Whether that had anything to do with the massive pig out we'd also had on the previous night was debatable but either way, we weren't a pretty sight.

"Maybe it's the hair," remarked Noel, reaching for another glob of 'Magic Matilda's All Night Sticky Gel'. 

"I doubt it," said Percy, leaning in closer to the mirror to further examine the nasty specimen on the end of his nose. 

"Maybe it's the dress robes," I said, pulling a stray cotton off the sleeve of mine.

"I doubt it," remarked Percy again, going in for the squeeze.

"NO!" yelped Noel and I uniting as one as we forcefully pulled Percy's arms.

"What?" he asked, innocently.

"Don't squeeze it," we commanded.

"Why not?" he looked thoroughly disappointed.

"Because my mum always told me that it will look ten times worse if you squeeze it instead of letting it burst naturally," I stated, so confidently it was almost like a scientific fact.

I suppose you're feeling rather grossed out trying to imagine the three of us goofy looking guys standing in front of a mirror discussing personal hygeine, however I'm trying to give you a bit of build up to the ball. I mean, if you thought that only girls care about their appearances then you were sadly misinformed. Guys, especially men of our status, also care how they look and thus, the reason for this particular circumstance.

I glanced down at my watch and was alarmed at what time it was. "Yikes!" I cried, we have to meet the girls very soon!" I yelped.

"Huh? What?" Percy and Noel were looking around in all directions.

After checking his own watch for confirmation, Percy shook his head. "I can't believe we let it get so late. I am rather disappointed in you two," he added, pompously.

I couldn't be bothered getting mad at him and neither could Noel so instead, we just took one more look at ourselves in the mirror before racing out of the bathroom with our reflections calling us from behind with 'Go get em tiger!' and 'Who's that sexy fella?'

* * * * *

I had arranged with Kat to meet in the entrance at half past six and as it was, it was already thirty five past. I hated being late, especially for important occasions like balls (or Quidditch training) and usually I was the one yelling at my team for being ten seconds late.

I rushed down the stairs at about fifty miles an hour and arrived panting for air in front of Kat. After regaining a normal heart rate, I looked up from my bent-over-hands-on-knees position and took a good look at her.

"Wow," I remarked and truly meant it too. I didn't know what did it but her usually hideous scar didn't seem so 'in your face' this evening, she must have really patted on the make up. Either way, I didn't care because it was hardly noticable. Her long dark hair was loose instead of being in a high pony tail and she was wearing some really great eye stuff. Her dress robes were not too short for her like mine, instead they fitted her well and I put it down to girls not growing as much as boys. 

"You look great Oliver," Kat told me.

"Thanks," I smiled. "You do too." I then took her arm and led her inside the Great Hall and as usual, Professor Dumbledore had really outdone himself in the decoration department. As we entered, the heavenly aroma of mixed foods wafted around and a selection of great music was playing loudly. Everywhere I looked, people were having fun and I could tell from that moment that I was going to have a whole lot of fun that night too.

****

Author's Note: Sorry there wasn't any Hermione/Oliver action or argument in that chapter and don't worry if you don't want Kat featuring too much in Oliver's life. The story needed more dimension that's all. I hope you like where it's going and please keep reading and reviewing! Thanks heaps!


	6. Chapter Six

Chapter Six...

Kat and I spent a lot of the night standing and talking and admiring the surroundings. I could tell she really wanted to dance from the way she was stepping from side to side with the music and humming the song lyrics however there was no way I was going to dance. I didn't dance and that was as much a fact as squeezing pimples was.

"Do you want another drink?" I asked her after Angelina Johnson and Fred Weasley had retired from their dance spectacular.

"No thanks," Kat replied, "I just had nine."

"True," I replied, feeling a little embarrassed.

I could tell from the looks we were getting, some of the other male students were pretty jealous of how my date looked. I suppose I wasn't the only one who barely recognised Kat with her looking all pretty and stuff. I kept getting envious looks from Noel even though he was standing with Charlotte and she looked mighty fine too.

I couldn't help but keep glancing around the hall for a sign of Hermione. I was half hoping I guess that I might spot her and see her fully transformed into a beuatiful belle too. But after about three hours of bopping up and down to the music and continiously drinking Fruit Punch, I gave up looking for her.

"Oliver," said Kat after awhile.

  
"Hmm?" I asked, looking around once more.

"Do you mind if I dance with Robert?" she asked. Robert was one of her Hufflepuff friends and he was standing beside her looking rather eager and excited.

"Uhh, sure," I waved them off. Kat looked really happy too, I could tell she was glad to finally be able to have a boogey.

From my spectating position I could see Percy and his date Penelope, dancing to a beat of their own off in a corner. Though I'm not the world's most musical person even I could hear a loud bass and beat in the heavy music. Apparently they couldn't. However they looked very happy so I ignored their grunts and ouches and admired them.

I could even see some of my teachers having a dance which was a little scary but amusing too. I began to feel uncomfortable standing there all alone at the drink table as if I had no date. Not wanting to look too awkward and humiliated I decided to quietly exit the ball and take a walk outside where there was air and a bit of peace and quiet.

The night was quite brisk and I folded my arms to try and keep warm in these flimsy dress robes. There were couples all over the Quidditch pitch and garden areas, some quietly whispering, others cuddling and others doing things that shall remain nameless as I'm not sure what age groups may be reading this.

I spotted Charlotte and Noel in the Gryffindor stands, having their own little party and kept walking. I began thinking about Hermione and where she might have been. Out here in the cold possibly? Perhaps she was in the library studying? Maybe she was still in her dormitory not wanting to socialise? I didn't have to wonder for much longer though as before I knew it, I spotted her sitting under a large oak tree, with a lamp and thick book.

"I can't believe this," I greeted her. "You're studying??"

She looked up and laughed. "No, not really. This is a personal book, not for an exam or anything."

Under the moonlight it was hard to tell how she looked but she didn't appear to look dressed up or any different to how she normally looked. I couldn't help but feel slightly disappointed.

"So what is it then?" I asked.

"It's a book," she answered with what seemed to be, a genuine smile.

"What kind?" I pressured, sitting down next to her and trying to get a glance at it.

She giggled as I grabbed her hand to get to the book. This wasn't possible. Was I actually flirting with Hermione Granger? I froze in the position we were in. She looked a little nervous too and we both went back to nromal whilst I handed her back her book.

"It's just a book about..."

"Quidditch!" I cried, finishing the sentence for her. The light had caught the gold embossed title and I could quite easily read the heading 'Quidditch Through the Ages'.

"Well..." she looked down.

"You want to learn about Quidditch don't you?" I was shocked but in a good, pleasing way.

"Kind of."  
  
"Why's that?" 

"Um... curiosity," she answered, shrugging. "I suppose I wanted to be able to understand why you want to go to the ESQ so badly."

She wanted to learn about Quidditch for me. This girl was full of surprises.

"I don't get it," I said. "You do so much for me, and I'm nothing but mean. Why?"

She shrugged again. "How is the ball? Are you and Kat having fun?"

Gotcha, I thought. "How did you know I was going with Kat?"

Even in the darkness I knew she was turning red. "Oh somebody must have mentioned it to me," she tried to cover up. "So how is the ball? Where did Kat go?"

Now it was my turn to be mysterious and frustrating. I shrugged.

She laughed.

Don't you hate those awful silences you get when you've had a great conversation, laughed and then had nothing else to say? Well, that's the sort of silence we had next.

Trying to think of something to say, I spoke the first thing that came to mind. "Why didn't you go to the ball?"

I hoped she wouldn't say something depressing like 'Because no one asked me' because then I knew it would be my job to have to comfort her and say nice things. I didn't want to have to do that. 

Luckily I didn't because her answer was simple and straight forward. "Because I didn't want to."

"Oh fair enough," was all I had to say.

As we kept on talking into the night, with music playing distantly in the background, I realised that this was the very first time I had viewed Hermione as a person and not just an annoying bookworm with nothing but homework to do. I knew that after this night, the way I treated Hermione would not only be different, but be kind.

* * * * *

The next day I woke up feeling very ill. Nine and a half glasses of fruit punch can do that to you. As I lifted my heavy body out of bed I hoped that Kat was feeling this terrible too so that I wouldn't be the only one, mean as that may have sounded. I dropped my feet on the ground and searched frantically around for something to wear.

Somewhere from across the room I heard somebody grunt.

"Perce?" I whispered.

"Urgh..." Percy raised his head slightly from the pillow and grinned at me. "Morning Oliver," he drooled.

"Uh hi," I replied.

"Have a good night?"

"Yeah I did thanks, did you?" I asked. "Percy?" I repeated again, after getting no reply. "Hello?" As I squinted my eyes to see clearer I realised he'd fallen asleep again. Chuckling to myself and regretting it when the headache kicked in, I rolled off the bed and found some robes lying around. After throwing them on and stumbling down the stairs to the common room I was greeted by... well nobody.

Seeing as I was used to getting up so early due to Quidditch training it seemed I must have been the only person awake in all of Hogwarts. My body clock wouldn't let me sleep in, even with the thumping headache.

"Hi Oliver," somebody said from one of the armchairs.

I jumped about a foot off the ground as I had thought I was the only one in here. "Hermione, good morning!" I said.

"Sleep well?" she asked.

I couldn't believe my very eyes. I rubbed them once, I rubbed them twice and finally I stopped rubbing them because I was creating red marks. I blinked to get the sleep out of my eyes but it made no difference. Surely enough, Hermione was sitting there doing homework.

I shouldn't have been surprised because watching Hermione do homework was becoming very ordinary but after a ball? The morning after a full on hardcore night of partying? And she was up at five studying? 

"Uh why?" was all I could say.

"Why what?" she asked, completely innocent.

"Why are you doing homework?" I asked.

She just laughed but didn't answer my question. I collapsed on an armchair opposite her and we sat there for ten minutes with the only noise being the scratching of her quill on the parchment.

For some reason, I still had the thumping bass and beat from the previous night echoing in my head. Orange juice. I needed food.

"Want to grab some breakfast?" I asked, commanding, more than asking.

"No thanks," she replied, looking up briefly to gesture at the empty plate sitting next to her armchair. "Already eaten."

"Well, want to keep me company then?" I hinted more. 

"Oh!" she seemed to get the point. "Yeah, sure, okay." She carefully closed the book and slid it under the chair where it was safely concealed. After noticing the strange look on my face she explained. "I don't want someone to steal it." I opened my mouth to tell her that nobody would want to steal a school textbook but closed it again. I was too tired to lecture someone. Hell, I was too tired to even care who I was eating breakfast with.

As we reached the Great Hall, I could smell bacon and eggs and toast and pancakes all wafting in the air. My stomach rumbled and I knew Hermione was hungry again too judging by the look on her face.

I pushed the door open and let her through before pulling out a chair for her to sit down.

She stared in awe at me.

"What?" I asked, sitting down opposite her.

"You just opened the door for me and pulled out my chair," she remarked, helping herself to some toast.

I turned red. I had to. "Oh well..." I trailed off.

We were the only two in the entire Great Hall except for a house elf here and there, who were mumbling something about getting breakfast ready so early and nobody even coming to eat it. 

For what felt like the first time ever, I was truly looking at Hermione. I realised what I had initially said about her was totally wrong. She wasn't bad looking at all. Even dressed in plain robes and with no make-up and nothing special done with her hair, she had some sort of natural glow immensing itself from her. The way her eyes sparkled when she laughed at something totally lame I had said, or the way she seemed to frown ever so slightly when she was thinking. All of these things I had noticed about her in the last few weeks. But nothing, nothing was more beautiful than her personality.

Suddenly and scarily it hit me. Just as the bacon was about to enter my mouth. I was falling in love with Hermione. 

The fork missed my mouth and I dropped the food on the table cloth. Yet I didn't even notice. I was too busy trying to calm the nerves inside of me. Hermione? Me? Love? Try as I might, this was something I definitely could not ignore.

****

Author's Note: I am so sorry it has taken so long for me to get this chapter out! Oh God, I feel so terrible. I had started it but never got round to continuing it because I have been just so busy! I know that that is my excuse every time but believe me, I feel awful. I'll keep writing them as fast as I can okay? Hope you haven't all forgotten about this story...

****

Author's Note continued: By the way, thanks to the people who added me to their Favourites list. With this new ffnet feature, I can now see who added me and I truly appreciate it. Thanks heaps!


	7. Chapter Seven

****

Chapter Seven...

My homework was going nowhere. My Quidditch was going nowhere. My life was going nowhere. I, Oliver Wood, was going nowhere. Ever since I had realised I was in love with Hermione on that not particularly special day, my entire world had stopped and wasn't progressing the way it normally would around this time of the year.

As I came out of the bathroom I heard people giggling around the corner. Being so paranoid, I carefully and quietly edged my way to the corner and paused, trying to hear what they were talking about. I wouldn't call it eavesdropping, even though technically it was. Rather I'd say I was just listening, you know, just to protect my image and all.

"And then she tripped over and all her books went flying!" the familiar voice was saying.

This was followed by rounds of laughter.

She? Well it couldn't be about me then, so it was all okay. I was about to depart when I heard them continue.

"Yeah I bet there were heaps of books, considering they're Granger's only friend!" someone else added.

"Except for Wood," noted the original speaker. "Can you believe that loser? He used to be really cool, a great mate, and now look at him. Hanging around with such a dweeb like Granger!"

"It's such a shame..." they all agreed.

Not quite believing my ears, I could feel myself burning up. They called me a loser! They actually had the nerve to put Hermione and I in the same catagory! I paused, mentally slapping myself. Hermione wasn't in a different class to me or my friends. She was a friend and therefore I had no right to put her down. After all, I was in love with her. Weird.

I was about to turn the corner and give the gossipers a piece of me when someone tapped me on the shoulder. 

"Hermione," I said, surprised.

Keeping her voice low she just gave me a half-hearted smile. I knew she'd heard the conversation too. "Oliver, don't worry about them. It's just a group of sad people. Ignore it."

I wanted to ignore it but the more I repeated their words, the more I wanted to punch the lights out of all them. However, the way Hermione spoke with such soft whispers stopped me. They'd more or less called her a nerd too and she was acting maturely and appropriately so I should too. Taking a deep breath and counting to ten, I lowered my tense shoulders and nodded hesitantly.

Suddenly we were interrupted by a group of hysterical third year Ravenclaws running through the corridors.

"ARRGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" they were screaming at the top of their lungs. Hermione glanced at me and I shrugged. Maybe someone had put a rubber snake in their common room?

"ARRGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" they continued. Following right behind them was Professor McGonagall. "Everyone report to the common room," she said loudly, over the top of everyone else's screams. "NOW!"

Not wanting to miss any of the action, I grabbed Hermione's hand without thinking and together we sprinted back to the Gryffindor Tower.

* * * * *

We weren't the first to arrive but we weren't the last either. We all gathered around the fire place where Percy was standing trying to keep a certain level of peace in the room. It was a tremendous chore however considering that half the students were panicking thinking that the castle had been invaded and the other half were partying thinking that we were getting a day off school to celebrate the victory of the Chudley Cannons over Puddlemere United. 

"Silence!" he tried to command. I could tell whatever the meaning of this was serious from one look at Percy's panic-stricken face. Nobody else seemed to notice though and kept chatting away.

"What do you think is going on?" Hermione asked, tugging at me sleeve.

"No idea," I admitted. "I wish everyone would shut up though."

Hermione seemed to agree with me and she looked around desperately at the noisy kids. Doing something totally un-Hermione like, she put an arm up in the air.

"SHUT UP!" she screamed, louder than I thought she could ever scream.

In shock, everyone obeyed her command and turned to face Percy and Professor McGonagall who had just entered.

"Thanks," said Percy to Hermione, also surprised.

She shrugged in response.

Professor McGonagall cleared her throat, which we knew meant business. "Students, I have assembled you here for a very good reason and it's important that when I tell you this, that you remain calm and collected and do not panic and run riot. Is that clear?"

We all murmered some form of answer.

"All right," she sighed dramatically as we hung into her every word, waiting, anticipating. "He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named has risen to power once more. We have just received notification that he has murdered two people in Diagon Alley."

There was a momentary pause in between the end of her sentence and our reactions.

At first I didn't know what to say. I was completely, utterly speechless.

It was Hermione who made the first comment. Turning towards me she spoke hoarsely and slowly. "Oh no Oliver, what are we going to do?"

I'd never seen more fear in one's eyes before.

I shook my head in dismay and gave her the most genuine look I could possibly muster up. "I don't know Herms, I really don't know..."

****

Author's Note: Extremely short chapter I know. I just wanted that to be the cliff hanger, hehe. Anyway, thanks again for all the really sweet reviews guys, I do appreciate them heaps! Thanks Sarah by the way, I don't know what to say. You always make me feel wonderful! :O)


	8. Chapter Eight

Author's Note: I'll kill somebody if that's what I want. Please don't tell me what to write about because it's MY story and the point of it is that I can use my imagination and write about what I feel like writing about. If you're after a friggin happy ending story then read my others- all of them end out happy don't they? Note: This doesn't necessarily mean I'm going to kill anyone.

Chapter Eight...

Word usually spreads fast at Hogwarts. But rumours and theories were spreading so quickly this time that really, it was ridiculous. Basically, you couldn't believe what anyone told you because chances were, someone cruel or stupid (or both) had made up the story in their thick head.

I'm not sure what anybody else was expecting but when I thought about You-Know-Who being back I pictured everyone sitting in their house towers all day and night, praying and feeling angry, upset and depressed. It never really occured to me that perhaps life was going to go on like it did any other day. That's pretty much what happened.

Sure, there wasn't as much noise in the classrooms any more and people weren't laughing and joking as often but it wasn't like we were being held prisoner. As a matter of fact, it was almost the opposite. Professor Dumbledore was doing his best to make sure nobody felt scared or threatened, he just wanted normality. I did too. But with the thought of You-Know-Who constantly lingering in the back of my mind, I just couldn't concentrate on one particular thing for very long.

Death is a strange topic. It's not something that I had ever really considered to be honest, only when Dad had... passed away. I wondered if we were all going to die, maybe then I'd be with my father again. No. I couldn't be negative though the thought was tempting. I had to be strong, because some people weren't taking the news too well. Including Hermione.

"Oliver, I don't know what to do!" she cried one afternoon as we were sitting in the library, trying to study. Incase you hadn't noticed, it wasn't working too well. She had been trying to teach me a spell that could freeze anything, even a flame, however I wasn't paying attention. I just couldn't. All day it had been 'Oliver, it's 'Brijikingly Ice'! not 'Brijiiikingly Ice'!" My response had been somewhat negative. Now, she'd given up completely.

"What do you mean?" I asked, even though I knew perfectly well.

"It's Harry," she replied. "He's been getting so stressed with this whole You-Know-Who thing. I mean, I'm scared. Everyone is. But Harry's not. Well he probably is, but he won't show it. He's determined to get rid of You-Know-Who for eternity."

"Good luck to him," I muttered. Harry was a friend of mine, being on the Quidditch team and all, but he was a REALLY good friend of Hermione's. I knew she'd be absolutely shattered if anything ever happened to him. 

"Ahh...." she sighed and rested her head on the table. I stared absent mindedly as her hair cascaded down onto the wood and sat there in a mass of tresses. I wanted to reach out and touch her hair but then after taking a glance around the room, I realised that there were so many people around. What would they think? It was bad enough that Hermione was tutoring me. Sometimes not even love is powerful enough to stop you from feeling self conscious.

"It's going to be ok," I said suddenly.

"I hope so," she forced a small smile.

"I promise we will be fine."

"You can't promise something like that Oliver," she said.

"I can and I have," was my response.

"Okay," she mumbled before drifting off to sleep right there and then at the library table.

I looked around to make sure no one was looking and placed my thick Gryffindor jacket over her back so she wouldn't catch a chill. Hopefully no one would catch me either.

I picked up my books and left the library as quietly as I could.

* * * * *

The next few weeks passed slowly and dreadfully. Once a day, Professor Dumbledore would make a speech updating us on all of the You-Know-Who information. Being in a position of such superiority, he always heard things first which made it quite convenient for us.

The one thought that he enforced on us all was that You-Know-Who was afraid of him and that as long as we were in Hogwarts, that we were safe.

Boy, was he wrong.

One Saturday afternoon, I was sitting opposite from Percy at a Gryffindor table, half way through a game of Wizards Chess.

SMASH! He'd just wiped another pawn off my side.

"Great," I muttered, trying to think of a way around my predicament. "LOOK!" I suddenly cried, pointing out the window. While Percy was busy staring frantically at the Quidditch pitch going 'what? where? huh?' I quickly moved one of his pieces so I was right in line with his King.

"Check mate," I said.

Though Percy was sometimes a little slow on the up take, he wasn't stupid and he immediately knew I'd done something but he wasn't sure whereabouts.

"Oliver!" he cried, throwing his pieces down. "You're such a cheater!"

"Me?" I asked innocently. "No way."

He started laughing but was almost instantly cut off my Professor McGonagall who burst into the room and for the first time in her life, didn't look in control. Her normally strictly held back hair bun was loose and ragged and her face was red and flushed.

"Students!" she boomed. "Two lines! NOW!"

She didn't need to ask twice. Within five seconds, everyone was assembled in lines resembling a pair. I pushed in to be closer to Hermione who I had spotted reading a book in the corner earlier that afternoon.

"Students," she repeated, trying to gain her composure back. "There has been an accident. Somehow, a very dangerous dark wizard has managed to get into the building."

A hush fell over us all and we immediately began whispering in fear.

"It's Lord Voldemort."

That very name sent shivers down my spine. Without even thinking, I grabbed onto Hermione's hand, tightly. She didn't pull away.

"I need you all to follow me into the Great Hall. Do not wander off. Do not lose concentration. Do not panic and do not lose track of your friends. Make sure you stay tight as a group, could the seventh year student please stay at the back and have your wands at the ready. And please," she paused. "Be careful."

I looked down at Hermione and knew I had to leave her. I let go of her hand and smiled. "Hey, it's going to be all right, remember?"

She nodded weakly. "A promise is a promise."

I grinned and headed towards the back where Noel was already standing, his arm draped over Charlotte.

"Look, it's Romeo," he smirked. At least he had been paying attention in Muggle Studies. "Where's Juliet?"

"Shut up Noel," I said flatly. How could he be so insensitive at a time like this? I wouldn't even have referred to him as a friend any longer.

We made our way through the Hogwarts corridors quietly and quickly. Everyone kept jumping at the slightest sound or movement or shadow. Even I had my hand in my pocket as I felt my wand, going over spells in my head as we went along. Percy looked frightened beyond belief. He was at the VERY back, his wand out and he kept spinning around and waving the wand around every two seconds, sort of like daring someone to attack.

Finally we reached the Great Hall and felt relieved to see the whole school assembled there. I thought about where someone like You-Know-Who would hide and why.

I pulled up a chair at the end of the table, next to Harry Potter and gave Professor Dumbledore my full attention.

This was going to be a very long night.


	9. Chapter Nine

****

Chapter Nine...

Professor Dumbledore didn't say anything more than I thought he would. He pretty much informed us of what we already knew, skipping over the finer details. I glanced occasionally at Harry who remained very reserved, in control and cool. At least that's how he looked. My guess was that on the inside he was freaking out like everyone else. Except me of course. I was fine!

After Professor Dumbledore had finished his bit, hands immediately shot up into the air, all belonging to students wanting to ask questions. 

"Not now, not now," he waved them away. I refrained from calling him something nasty and inappropriate but he smiled understandingly. "Students, I know you are upset, frightened and confused. I would like to tell you more but I am afraid that is impossible."

The look on his face was enough to tell everyone that he wasn't going to budge and reluctantly, the hands were lowered down.

"Please enjoy the snack that the house elves have prepared for us... and remember, do not leave the room unaccompanied by a teacher."

Suddenly, with the click of the fingers, a delicious looking banquet of sweets and savouries appeared on the long tables. In any other place and time, I would have died and gone to heaven just looking at the delicacies however being in the current situation, the food did not interest me in the slightest. I looked around at the other students and they seemed to be feeling the same as me. Most were picking a bit at the food, not really enjoying it though, and some were just staring at it as if it were going to go away.

I had many questions for Harry but I really wasn't sure whether I was supposed to ask him. I couldn't tell what he was thinking about the situation and I wasn't sure if it was my place to question him. I wasn't even sure if I should start up a conversation. Luckily, I didn't have to ponder on this much longer.

"Aren't you going to eat anything Wood?" asked Harry, reaching over for a cream puff.

"Uhh, not really hungry," I replied, sounding a bit surprised.

I think he could sense my discomfort because he smiled reassuringly. "Don't worry Wood, it's all going to be fine. Professor Dumbledore would never let us down."

I nodded, trying to be as strong as this fifth year child looking up at me. 

"Now," he added, grinning with a mouthful of cream. "It's time to eat up, you need as much energy as possible." I wasn't sure whether that last bit was meant as comfort or not.

* * * * *

The night went on for what seemed forever. Of course the teachers wanted us to sleep and feel safe but it was impossible seeing as nothing had changed for about four hours. I was beginning to think that You-Know-Who suddenly bursting into the hall would have been better than waiting around for another four hours not knowing what was going on.

Everyone was growing sleepy but no one could sleep, including me. The teachers had mustered up some beds and activity areas with some of their fancy spells but nothing held interest for me.

Harry had long gone off with his friend Ron so I was left there lying on top of some cushions in the corner of the room, just thinking about life in general.

Just as I began thinking about Hermione, the person in question sat by my side.

"Hello Oliver," she smiled, exactly the same as she always did.

"Hello Hermione," I sighed, noticing her tired looking eyes.

"It doesn't seem real does it?" she asked, glancing quickly at my side.

"No, it doesn't," I replied. "I mean, this time tomorrow we might not even be alive."

"Yes, it makes you wonder about that old question. What would you do if you only had twenty four hours left to live?"

I wanted to tell her exactly what I'd say if I only had twenty four hours left to live but my inner conscience stopped me. Instead I just shook my head. "But we don't... we have the rest of our lives. Many, many wonderous years."

She looked me in the eye and I tried to smile. I knew words weren't enough at this moment so I reached out and put my arm around her shoulder, a move I never would have made if we were just at school like normal.

As she snuggled into my body I realised just how different Hermione was making me. Sure, I always knew she had changed me but this was mega-change. Like, with any other girl I'd been with previously, I'd kissed them the very first time we'd been left alone. With Hermione, I'd known her for years yet today was the very first time I'd ever even held her hand. Now, with my arm around her, I knew I had to tell her. Just incase...

"Hermione," I began to say.

"Hmmm?" she mumbled.

"There's something I need to tell you," I stated like in all those dodgy romance movies.

"Hmmm?" 

"I think I've fallen in love with you. No wait, I know I have." There, it was out. I'd said it. Already, I could feel myself growing nervous.

Silence.

More silence.

"Uh Hermione?" I asked quietly.

Silence.

Without moving too much, I looked down at her and saw that she had fallen sound asleep.

Typical. Just like in the dodgy romance movies. I'd pretty much jinxed myself the second I had opened with a corny line like that. Destined to end in her falling asleep.

I sighed, trying to see the amusement in all this but couldn't. I had just confessed my love to her and she didn't even hear it. Pathetic. 

I was tempted to wake her but with one more glance down at her beautiful soft face showed me that I couldn't. She looked too precious and too fragile.

"Students!" bellowed a cold, sharp hiss-like voice from the doors of the Great Hall suddenly. It woke Hermione instantly and we both sat up confused. "I'm afraid that I have some bad news!"

I stared in absolute horror and absolute shock. 

"You're all going to die!"

The owner of the voice was You-Know-Who.

* * * * *

He wasn't what I'd expected. I had never really expected anything but how he looked was somewhere in the 'never would have thought' range. His eyes were yellow and cat like, his face disfigured and green, his stick like body looked as breakable as crystal at the same time as looking as threatening as the most poisonous creature. 

Hermione cursed out loud and though it was also a surprise to hear her swear, I barely took notice.

The professors who had all looked as dozey as us were on the feet, their wands at the ready.

You-Know-Who took one look at them and laughed. "You think you stand a match for me?"

All as one, a beam of pink light shot from their wands, uniting as they all simultaneously hit You-Know-Who. Well, they almost hit You-Know-Who. As soon as the beam had been projected, a green slimey wall of protection surrounded him like a magical force field. The beams reflected off the wall and bounced back hitting all different areas of the Great Hall sending bricks and stone and furniture flying in tiny little splinters.

"ARRGHHHH!" students were screaming from all around, diving in various directions for protection. Hermione and I, on our hands and feet, crawled over to a nearby upturned table and tried to use it for cover.

I had never felt more fear in my body then I did then. To be face to face with the most feared wizard around was something I'd never experienced before. As I checked on how Hermione was, I had a new sense of admiration for her as she had faced him before. Suddenly, in my mind, Harry Potter was the most amazing boy I'd ever known.

My hands were trembling around Hermione's waist and my breathing was hard and heavy. It had always annoyed me in muggle movies that whenever someone is in danger that they always breathed so heavily and loudly and that their breathing always gave them away to whatever was chasing them. Now, I understood why they were so loud. It was totally out of my control.

Over the noise of everyone else though, my breathing was nothing. Students were all huddled together, too frightened to move a muscle.

I saw Percy standing with his fellow prefects and the teachers, a look of sheer determination on his face. He didn't even look scared. Today had brought along many other realisations too it seemed.

"Oliver," panted Hermione. "I'm scared..."

"Me too, me too..." I whispered in a hoarse voice.

I looked around trying to find where Harry might have gone but couldn't see him.

"Hogwarts," laughed You-Know-Who. "School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I bet they don't teach you how to do this!" he chuckled as he sent one of the long benchs crashing down on top of a group of students. I heard cracks and snaps of bones as it landed, which sent the most awful sensations through my body.

I fought back tears as what was happening really hit me.

We were under attack. We were all going to die.

A small but brave voice spoke then. "What have you done with Professor Dumbledore?" Harry Potter. "You could never win against him."

"Ahhh," You-Know-Who turned to face Harry, who in comparison to the menacing creature looked tiny and defenceless. "Harry Potter," he hissed. "Just the boy I was after."

Without even another breath, he pointed his wand and sparks went flying as Harry was elevated off the ground and into the air, being thrown around from side to side with every jerk of the wand.

"NOOOO!" Hermione shouted and before I even had a chance to grab her, she bolted to below where Harry was in the air.

"Hermione!" I yelped, racing out after her.

But it was too late and a spell was cast in her direction.

"Stupid girl!" yelled You-Know-Who as a beam of magic spat out of the end of his wand. As I heard the sharp shrill of her scream, I did the only thing I could possibly do. 

I leapt out in front of her.


	10. Chapter Ten

Chapter Ten...

This is the point of the story where you all go 'Oh no, what did he do that for?' or 'How is he narrating this thing if he's dead?' Well quite obviously, I wasn't dead so you can go and dry up all those tears. For now.

The last thing I could distinctly remember was the heavy pressure placed on my chest and the feeling that my head was going to explode. After that, everything became blurry and not quite real. The very last sound I heard before flying into something very sturdy was another of Hermione's screams.

Then I blacked out.

"Oliver?" said a very faint voice in my ear.

I groaned louder than I thought I did and tried to move. No way. I couldn't even open my eyes let alone get my limbs to function.

"Oliver?" the voice was panicking now.

I felt a cold hand touch my face. Hermione. I knew I was sweating badly. From the effort of trying to move, the pain I was in and also the fear instilled in me.

"Are you alive?" she asked.

"I think so," I managed to choke out.

"Oh thank the great wizards above..." she cried, her hands shaking and her voice wavering. I felt a few tears fall on my cheeks but they weren't mine. They were hers.

My eyes fluttered open. Everything was a mess and out of proportion. I blinked a few times to try and clear the view but it didn't work. Somewhere amongst my clouded vision I managed to see a slightly distorted looking Hermione. I didn't need to see her properly to be able to tell that she positively petrified.

"It's okay," I mumbled, sounding to me like I was very drunk.

She fell into my arms sobbing tremendously.

"What's going on?" I asked, petting her hair with all the energy I had left. "Where are we? What's happened?"

She sobbed harder. "I don't know... we're in the Great Hall still. You-Know-Who, he's gone. So is Harry. So is Professor Dumbledore. So is Percy!"

"What do you mean 'gone'?" I asked. "You mean gone or... gone?"

"Both!" she cried. "Professor Dumbledore is gone, Harry has gone too and Percy... Percy is... dead."

Suddenly the great weight on my chest returned. Dead? Percy? No, it had to have been a mistake. This wasn't happening. It wasn't real. It was a nightmare and any second now I'd wake up and go back to thinking Hermione was nothing but a nerdy bookworm and that Quidditch was my life and ultimate goal.

But I didn't wake up. What was happening was not some silly mirage and I knew that nothing would ever be the same again.

I quickly realised that one of the reasons for my fogged vision was the fact that the castle was now practically pitch black except for the tiny bit of moonlight that was beaming in through one of the shattered windows.

I closed my eyes and rested my head back on the floor. It landed on something sharp, probably a piece of glass or something.

"Oliver?" Hermione said.

"Hmmm?" I asked, trying not to fall asleep for fear of never waking up.

"Thank you."

"For what?" I asked, though now when I remember it all, it's very obvious what she was thanking me for. So it wasn't the most studious moment for me.

"For everything you've done for me. And for saving my life."

I couldn't believe my ears. She was thanking me? For what I'd done? Didn't she see everything she'd done for me too? Needless to say, I was honoured. "You're welcome," I replied, not really sure of what else I could say. I'd tell her what I wanted to say later, in a different situation. If we ever got out of the current one that was.

There wasn't much noise around us. Though I was unaware of it, most of the other students had either been injured or had fainted from fear. Only a few students were conscious and whispering to others around them. Now when I think about it, I wonder why I never thought about why there was no other noise. I wonder why I didn't question more things. But I think it was all because I was in mega shock. Nothing that had happened was logical so therefore my brain wasn't thinking logically.

"Oliver," Hermione said, lifting her head off me. "If I die will you do something for me?"

"Yeah sure," I replied, not really being bothered to try and make her think optimistically. "What is it?"

"I'd like you to write something."

"Write something?" I asked, thinking perhaps my eyes weren't the only clouded thing.

"Yes, just write something."

"Anything?"

"Yes, anything."  
  
"So writing your name on a piece of parchment would suffice?"

"Oliver!"

I almost laughed at my own joke. But it wasn't that funny.

"Okay," I said, more seriously. "I promise that I will write something. I don't understand why you want this but I can't be bothered trying to figure it out. At least not yet."

"That's fine," she said. I could almost see the hint of a smile. "Oliver..."

"Hmm?"

"... I love you." With that, her head hit my chest again.

Checking to make sure she was breathing and alive, I decided it was time I tried to sit up. Biting my lip so hard that it began to bleed, I groaned and cursed and rolled over until I was in a somewhat comfortable position. The piece of glass or whatever was no longer digging into the back of my skull and I was surprised at how much this reduced the pain. I leant against the back of what I think was an upturned table for support and slightly moved Hermione so she would be a bit more comfortable.

I needed to check my own injuries to make sure I wasn't bleeding to death. Under the moonlight it was hard but my vision was improving and my eyes were adjusting to the light limitations.

I held my arms up and found I had a huge gash across the bottom of my left one. I was already aware that blood was rushing down my forehead from a head injury but I hadn't noticed the pain of it yet. My legs were stiff and I couldn't move them well partly because of the way Hermione was lying on me, but I could feel warm sticky blood seeping through my trousers so I figured they weren't in the best of condition either. The pain in my chest had subsided but as I slowly lifted up my shirt I noticed something very strange. It was a weird shape imprinted on my chest right where the pain had been. As I peered closer to it I realised what it was. The Dark Mark. What was that? What did it mean? Was I now... cursed?

****

Author's Note: Nobody except Percy is dead yet. Sorry Chris.


	11. Chapter Eleven

Chapter Eleven...

'I love you.' The words echoed in my head. Hermione loved me. She loved me the way I loved her. But she had made me promise that I'd never fall in love with her. What was that all about?

I stared at the scar across my chest. It wasn't possible. It had to be a coincidence.

You could probably tell I was in a bit of a strange mood at that moment in time. First of all, I loved a girl who loved me but didn't want me to love her however technically she didn't know I loved her so it was all good for now. I also had multiple wounds with blood pouring out faster than a waterfall and to top it all off, I had just found a scar shaped like the Dark Mark stamped on my body. 

Wonderful. How bloody dandy!

I was sitting there, drowning myself in self pity when the Great Hall doors whipped open, wind blowing in and random items going flying through the air.

Myself and the other few hundred students all sat up, swearing and moaning in pain. I wondered where all the teachers had gone but then realised I probably didn't want to know.

"Oliver? What's going on?" Hermione asked, sitting up.

"I don't know..." I replied nervously, backing slightly into the corner.

I didn't have time to say anything else because with one great big flash of green light, I felt the world around me disappear into nothing.

"Hermione!" I tried to scream but nothing came out of my mouth. No sound, no words, nothing except air.

Horribly, in one instant, I realised there was no oxygen. It must have been You-Know-Who! He was going to suffocate us all! As quickly as it had come upon us, the feeling and light disappeared. I seemed to be sitting in the exact same position as I had been before and Hermione was next to me still.

"What happened?" she asked, lips quivering.

"Are you okay?" I asked, not really answering her question.

She nodded slowly. "I think so... I couldn't breathe."

"Me neither," I answered.

"That," said a voice from the doorway. "Was the finishing of dark magic forever."

I squinted my eyes in an effort to see who it was. There was an eerie white light coming from whoever it was. My jaw fell open in awe as the light dimmed slightly and I recognised the person.

"Percy?" I stammered out loud.

Sure enough, it was that same old prefect who'd wanted to squeeze the pimples on his nose the night of the ball. He looked exactly the same too, except for those strange white robes he seemed to have changed into.

I don't think he heard me. "That green light you saw symbolised the final destruction of Lord Voldemort and all traces of the evil he left behind."

"Percy, what's up with the clothes?" I couldn't hold my tongue any longer.

He turned to me, looking a bit weird, sort of like a ghost, and smiled. "Later guys," he finally said and with that, the white light of Percy disappeared in a blink.

Hermione turned to me. "What the..."

"Whoa, hold it!" I cried. "This is ridiculous! You said Percy was dead. That was Percy. Obviously he's not dead or it wouldn't have been him would it? Now, if someone could please fill me in on everything!" I couldn't believe the sudden rush of words escaping my mouth. The banishment of all evil? Puh-lease!

Somebody else must have heard the conversation because they joined in. "The ghosts of this castle are dead aren't they?" said Professor Dumbledore. "Yet they manage to stick around eh?"

All as one, our heads snapped to his direction. He was alive!

And standing right next to him was a small figure, looking tired and ragged however still as alive and kicking as before. It was Harry Potter.

"Harry!" cried Hermione as she leapt to her feet in a huge effort, winced under the pain and ran into his arms where Ron also joined them in a group hug.

For once, I didn't feel like being in the spot light and was quite content with watching the girl of my dreams reunite with her friends.

* * * * *

It was quite sometime before things got back to normal in the castle. In many ways, I know things will never be the same. For example, the death of Percy was the most tragic event recorded in all of Hogwart's history. There was memorial after memorial and though Percy may have annoyed more people than he befriended, everyone had known him and everyone grieved in their own little way. I was surprised at how his death affected Noel and Charlotte in particularly. They refused to speak to anyone for weeks after that terrible day and hadn't come to his funeral. 

Hermione and I were a little awkward to each other and had many questions we wanted answered, regarding Voldemort and regarding our feelings for one another. I spoke to her on friend-only terms and she seemed fine with it, even though inside I wasn't satisfied. I wanted more, but I wasn't sure how to go about it, especially after such an event.

It all might sound a little sudden to you so I'll go back a bit and try to explain what happened immediately after Voldemort's execution.

Professor Dumbledore enchanted the castle so we had light again and we were all given the medical treatment we needed. We were treated for blood loss, shock, memory loss, concussion, cuts, burns, gashes, grazes, headaches, stomach aches, and any other ache or loss you can think of. Unfortunately there was no medication to help us get through the horrible night and everyone was wary of each other and unsure of who to trust.

Next Professor Dumbledore, with the aid of the other teachers who all returned in good health, debriefed us over what happened. This went on for so long that I can't actually remember it all however I managed to figure out that basically Voldemort had tried to take over Hogwarts, believing he had restored enough power. He had managed to strategize a way through every possible problem he could encounter however he had failed to think of a solution to one thing. The ghosts. He had completely forgotten them and they pretty much saved all of our lives with their quick thinking. As much as I hate most of the school's ghosts, I owe them my life and everyone has been treating them a bit better lately. Well, a little bit better anyway.

Percy had died from a terrible curse cast on him which pretty much just wiped him off his feet and killed him instantly. It was the same curse that he had tried on Harry Potter, but Hermione had distracted him and therefore he had taken Harry and the other teachers else where, free from distractions. That's when he had tried to curse Hermione, but missed and got me instead. That was one other thing I was very concerned about.

I had shown the scar to all the teachers and doctors but they were stumped. It wasn't until Professor Dumbledore had seen it that we had any inkling into what it may have been.

"Hmm..." his brow furrowed as he examined my chest in a way that embarrassed me.

I didn't like the look on his face. It meant bad news.

"Oliver, it appears that it is indeed the dark mark. It also appears to be the curse that was used on Percy Weasley. During the examination on his body, they found the same scar on his chest."

I trembled slightly but was beginning to get used to the words 'Percy is dead'. "What does it mean?" I asked.

"I am positively stumped. For some reason, the curse did not kill you or harm you in any physical way that we can tell. Asides from your bumps and bruises, you appear in fine health."

I nodded though I was totally confused. Sometimes it's better not to question things. I was safe, I was healthy and so was Hermione and that was all that mattered.

A few months later, I was sitting in my dormitory, recalling on the events from that evening, thinking about Percy and his sheer bravery when I remembered something that hadn't crossed my mind since that night.

Hermione's request.

She wanted me to write something.

For a second I considered the original idea of writing her name on a scrap piece of parchment, folding it into a paper aeroplane and zooming it across the common room and into her head. I dismissed it quickly, telling myself I needed to be serious about this for once, even though it was appealling.

So I pulled out my rolls of parchment. She may not have been dead but I still wanted to do something for her. And I still wanted her to know I loved her. I had never actually gotten round to telling her with all this other stuff happening and all.

I began to write our story. I started off with this paragraph and after that, the words just flowed. Our story, our times and the way I had fallen in love with a girl called Hermione Granger.

__

"I didn't know what to expect when I decided to apply for the English School of Quidditch (ESQ). It wasn't really something I'd questioned. I was going to be a pro Quidditch player and that was the end of story, it had been my life's dream for as long as I could possibly remember and the thought of it not coming true was something too unbearable to even think about. I guess I just thought that seeing as I was a darn good player and the captain of the good ol' Gryffindor team that I'd immediately be accepted. After all, I didn't know any other player who could beat me with those Quaffles."

And here is where I am up to. And Hermione, as you read this, I just wanted to let you know, that promises are made to be broken and yes... I do love you too. You want to know my theory on why the curse didn't work on me? 

Because, I had you to live for.

****

The End.

Author's Note: There you go everyone, the end of 'At Second Sight'. Thanks for your beautiful reviews, thanks for sending me such lovely e-mails and comments and for getting so 'into' the story. It's another happy ending yeah, except for poor Percy but hey, someone had to die or it just wouldn't have been right. Sorry if it was too short but it felt right to me, as the author, to end it here and yes, this ending had been in my head since the very start of writing the fic. I hope you are all satisifed with how it went, I think I am and now... I'm trying to shape up some ideas for a new fic. Who should it be about? You tell me in your reviews and also, I'm always struggling to think up character names so if you want your name used, leave it in the review too. I can't promise I'll put you in and I can't promise that you'll be a nice character (I might make you an evil Slytherin) but it's your choice! So that's it for now folks, keep reading and writing and fanfiction forever!

Love,  
Sam


End file.
